Sword Art Online: The True Future
by jv1991
Summary: Takes place 30 years after SAO. Yuuto and Reiko Kirigaya always thought that they could someday experience something new in their lives. That experience is about to fulfill when they first encounter their parents' NerveGear.
1. Chapter 1: Bright Day

**So I decided to make another SAO fanfiction, but with different characters. This takes place 30 years after the SAO incident began. Kazuto and Asuna are married, Yui was successfully brought to the real world, and two children were born. The twins are named Yuuto and Reiko Kirigaya. The three children lived their lives with happiness and joy. So what if Yuuto and Reiko discovered the NearGear, entered the World Seed, and also discovered some secrets? Find out in this brand new SAO fanfiction...**

**Sword Art Online: The True Future**

**Chapter 1: Bright Day:**

Beep!

Beep!

I woke up from the alarm.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

No point going back to sleep. As I arose from my bed, I yawned and stretched. Today is the first day back to school...Yay.

As I opened my eyes I looked around in my room, still digging the posters.

My name is Kirigaya Yuuto. I'm 14 years old and I'm kind of a nerd. I usually play a lot of console games to waste time on. I'm also very good at technology...thanks to science! Yeah I'm kind of a geek..but I don't care.

I got off my bed and put on my glasses (you knew I had glasses, because I'm a nerd didn't you?)

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to eat breakfast, where I was greeted by my mom.

"Morning Sweetheart." said my mom.

"(Yawn) Good Morning mom." I said still tired.

My mom is Yuki Asuna. She is a great cook. When she's alone, she usually does all the chores around the house. Cooking, cleaning, and doing laundry. Me and my sisters always help out. Speaking of which...

"Morning mom, Morning Bro." said Reiko.

Reiko is my sister, same age as me. She has chestnut hair, like mom but short. She is a kind and gentle girl, but sometimes gets tempered when things don't go her way. I would hate see her upset, like when she got a bruise from bicycling when we were little. She usually goes out with her friends.

"Morning, Mom, Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan." said our little sister, Yui.

Yui is our little sister, who was adopted because she didn't have family and was alone. At least that's what our parents said. They said that they found her in a forest all alone. I don't know why a parent would leave their child all alone in a forest. I didn't care if she wasn't related to us, she treats us like family so we treat her that way too. Right now she's 13 years old and in middle school. She is such a loving and caring little girl, I'll protect her if she is in any danger.

"Morning Yui, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Very good. Are you ready for school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need to eat and put on my uniform. How about you Reiko? Are you ready for school?"

"Aww Summer went by too fast!" said Reiko.

"Heh. Well you must've expected the Summer to end." I said.

She may be grown up, but sometimes acts like a kid.

"Thank you for the meal, I'll be upstairs getting ready."

"Me too! Thanks Mom!" said Reiko.

We both rushed to our rooms to put on our uniforms.

**A few minutes later...**

"Reiko! C'mon, let's go!" I shouted.

"Coming!" She approached wearing her uniform.

"You know, it takes a girl some time to get ready." She added.

"Right, right." We headed to the door, and went outside.

We chatted about different stuff while walking to school. When suddenly...

"Yuu-kun!"

I then felt something on my back, as if someone hopped on my back.

Oh man, I was right.

"Wha-? Hey!" I yelled.

When I looked who it was, it was none other then Sofia, and old friend of mine.

"Sofia! Must you do that every time you see me?" I asked.

Sofia just laughed out loud.

Let me explain. Sofia is my best friend, a year older then me, she has pink hair, and she really enjoys having fun with others, but mostly it's with me.

"Sorry Yuu-kun, but you know it's funny to see your reaction!" Sofia said while smiling.

"True." said Reiko.

We then began walking together.

Classes went by pretty fast then usual. We then went home after school was over.

While we were walking,

"Hey Yuuto?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll always stay like this in life? Going to school, going home, and repeat. Sometimes I think we could go on an adventure. Don't you think that?"

"Well, it would be nice to experience new things, but right now I like this time. It's a bit more advanced. Hover boards, Hover cars, and so on. Technology right now is an improvement in the future."

"(Giggle) That's always my Bro. Always thinks about technology other than his sister."

"What? Of course I think about you Reiko, I think about all my family."

"Hmm. I wonder how Yui did in her first day in Middle School?" (A/N or secondary school? I don't know...)

"Don't worry, she's not a kid anymore. She's now a teenager like us."

"Yeah, she's grown up a lot since we first met her, remember?"

"Hmm."

**In the year 2049:**

"Reiko, Yuuto, could you come here please?" said Dad.

We both sat down in a couch and we saw a little girl next to Dad.

"This is Yui. She's going to be living with us from now on." said Dad.

She has long black hair and was hiding herself behind Dad.

I walked a bit closer to her.

"Hi! My name's Yuuto."

"And my name's Reiko."

She then stopped hiding and moved a bit closer to us.

"O-O-Onii-Chan." She said.

"W-What? Me?" I asked

She then looked at Reiko.

"O-O-Onee-Chan." She said.

Reiko gasped a little and she smiled happily and said,

"Y-Yes, that's right Yui. I'm your big sister and he's your big brother."

She then had tears of joy in her eyes and hugged us both.

"Hey Yui wanna go play a game I got? You can be player one if you want." I said.

"S-Sure!"

**Back in 2052:**

We arrived home and saw Mom, Dad and Yui on the dinner table.

"We're home." I said.

"Welcome home darlings. How was school?" Asked mom.

"One word. Boring." Said Reiko.

I chuckled

"It was alright for me." I said.

"Yuuto, Reiko. After your done eating dinner, I want you two to clean the basement. It's getting dusty and your mother is busy with her chores." Said dad.

Reiko and I groaned and said,

"Okay."

After dinner was done, we headed to the basement.

"Man, why hasn't anyone built an Anti-Dust room or something?" Reiko said.

"If only that was true." I said.

I then began to reach the top and I stood in my toes, trying to sweep. As I did I accidentally pulled a box in my face and it made me fell.

"Bro! Are you alright?" Reiko yelled.

"Ow. Yeah, I'm okay."

I lifted the box and noticed something.

"What's in this box, rocks?!" I exclaimed.

"Only one way to find out." Reiko said.

Reiko and I then cut the box that was tapped and saw an equipment of...something.

"What is this thing?" I said

I saw a helmet with some wires attached to it. I lifted it and then saw a book in the bottom. Must be an instruction Manuel. I read the title of the equipment out loud,

"NerveGear?"

**And that's chapter 1! I hope you all like this fanfic as much as I do! I'm still continuing Old Friend to new Enemy, but this is something I've been meaning to type. Please leave a review and I'll see you guys next time!**


	2. Character Descriptions

**Sword Art Online: The True Future****:**

**The Characters(First Part)****:**

Kirigaya Yuuto

Date of Birth: February 11, 2038

Relatives: Kirigaya Kazuto (Father); Kirigaya Asuna (Mother); Kirigaya Reiko (Sister); Kirigaya Yui (Adoptive Sister); Nagata Tetsuo (Cousin); Nagata Suguha (Aunt); Nagata Shinichi (Uncle); Kirigaya Midori (Grandmother); Kirigaya Minetaka (Grandfather) (Deceased); Yuuki Shouzou (Grandfather) (Deceased); Yuuki Kyouko (Grandmother)

Age: 14

Height: 5'5

Description:

Yuuto is a nice and calmed guy. He is nice to those who are. He deeply cares for his family and friends. He has been bullied many times during childhood, though he never fights back with violence. He is against violence, such as fighting. His sister, Reiko, helped him overcome bullies and continue his education. Once he entered a new Virtual Reality game, everything he was taught in life will be changed forever...

Kirigaya Reiko

Date of Birth: February 11, 2038

Relatives: Kirigaya Kazuto (Father); Kirigaya Asuna (Mother); Kirigaya Yuuto (Brother); Kirigaya Yui (Adoptive Sister); Nagata Tetsuo (Cousin); Nagata Suguha (Aunt); Nagata Shinichi (Uncle); Kirigaya Midori (Grandmother); Kirigaya Minetaka (Grandfather) (Deceased); Yuuki Shouzou (Grandfather) (Deceased); Yuuki Kyouko (Grandmother)

Age: 14

Height: 5'3

Description:

She is a sweet and heartwarming girl, though will get enraged when something gets her upset or angry. She doesn't like people who lie to her, she only trusts honest people. She cares deeply for her family, even though she gets into arguments with them. The reason why she is cold to some people is probably coming from her father, Kazuto. She is cocky, arrogant, and addicted to action. She gets cranky when things don't go her way. Though despite her rough personalities, she still loves her family and friends, no matter what situation she might appear to have.

Kirigaya Kazuto

Date of Birth: October 7, 2008

Relatives: Nagata Suguha (Adoptive Sister/Cousin); Kirigaya Midori (Adoptive Mother/Aunt); Kirigaya Minetaka (Adoptive Father/Uncle) (Deceased); Kirigaya Asuna (Wife); Kirigaya Yui (Adoptive Daughter); Kirigaya Reiko (Daughter); Kirigaya Yuuto (Son); Nagata Shinichi (Brother in Law); Nagata Tetsuo (Nephew); Yuuki Shouzou (Father in Law) (Deceased); Yuuki Kyouko (Mother in Law)

Age: 43

Height: 6'0

Description:

He was an SAO Surviver when he and many players in a game called Sword Art Online were trapped inside and had to complete the game to get out. He was known as "The Beater", describing him as a beta-tester and a cheater. He was known as Kirito the Black Swordsman. He defeated Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, the one who was responsible for trapping the players, on Floor 75. He then got addicted to another VRMMORPG called ALfheim Online. He and his friends went on quests and hanged out in the New Aincrad world. Though as time flew by, he then realized that he can't keep playing forever. Kazuto decided to stop playing in order to focus on his studies. That decision affected his friends and family's lives. Yui was put in hibernated sleep, and Kazuto bid farewell to his friends before heading into a far university. That was the last time Kazuto ever saw them. Through out the years, Kazuto learned about engineering and hacking. Luckily, Kazuto managed to built an organic android to have Yui placed in. He keeps his past a secret to his two children in order to keep them safe...until they discovered his NerveGear.

**So sorry for the long delay and that there's not that many characters! I've been so busy at school, and couldn't think of my stories. I'll be sure to post chapters, I promise! Anyway, what do you think? I think I'll also upload a prequel to the story as well. Please leave a review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

"NerveGear?"

"What's a NerveGear?" Asked Reiko.

"I have no idea, but why would dad have something like this?"

"How do you know it's Dad's?"

"There's a piece of paper with dad's name on it. It has a username and password written on it."

I looked at the paper and read the username out loud,

"Ki..ri..to? Kirito?"

"Kirito? What's that username for?"

I looked back at the box and saw a small cartridge it was labeled,

"ALfheim Online?"

" ALfheim Online? Is that a game?"

"I suppose it is."

"Kids? What's going on in there?" Yelled Dad.

"Uhh, nothing dad! We're just finishing up!" Yelled Reiko.

"Alright." Said Dad as he left.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked.

"Let's test that thing out! I see another box that looks the same!" Said Reiko.

She then, took the other box, opened it, which revealed a different machine.

"This looks like something out of a Sci-Fi movie." Said Reiko.

There was an instruction manual in the box too.

"AmuSphere? Look! I found another cartridge! The same one!" She added.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we like know what this was for?" I asked.

"C'mon, let's just do a quick test! Please?" She said as she did the puppy eyes.

Damn, she always gets out the puppy eyes...

"(Sigh) Okay, we can test it out."

"Yay! Thanks, Bro." She said as she hugged me tightly.

"N-No problem." I managed to say.

I went to my room, hooked the NerveGear and put it on. I read the manual and it said to say "Link Start!" in order to activate it.

3

2

1

"Link Start!" I said as my mind went black.

I saw a bright white light and saw a menu which wanted the username and password. Thankfully, I remembered it with the piece of paper.

I entered it and also entered a whole new world. I had my eyes closed the whole time too. I opened them and I just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do next.

I was looking down and saw my hands, and they were very different then mine from the real world.

I looked up and found a mirror...and I looked at my face.

Very Different.

"What the hell?" I said.

I looked at my clothes, a black coat, black shoes, black gloves.

I also found something on my back. I turned around and found a sword.

I took it out and hold it in my hand.

"Whoa." I said.

I started swinging it around like in one of these movies, though I couldn't waste time playing around.

I looked around to see if I could find Reiko.

I was in some abandoned castle. Like it's been abandoned for years, but all I know is that I need to found Reiko before she gets lost.

"Reiko? Reiko! Where are you?"

"I'm right here."

I turned around and found a girl with long blue hair and wearing a white and blue clothes.

"Reiko? Is that you?" I asked

"Y-Yeah, is that you, Yuuto?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We looked at each other, knowing our different appearances from the real world.

"Is this-Is this what mom used to be in this game?" Reiko asked as she looked down at herself.

"I think so. Her character resembles her face. I'm guessing this is dad's avatar." I said while also looking down at myself.

"Whoa. Talk about a completely new look. This long hair. I never really liked having long hair." Reiko said. She did have long hair once, but then decided to have it short. I don't know why, she just does.

"Should we tell mom and dad about this?" I asked.

"No! They might take it away from us! This looks awesome, weird but awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I heard that there's a new game compatible with many devices like the NerveGear and AmuSphere." She added.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a game called "Dynasty Heroes Online, or DHO for short. I heard it was a spin off of another game, but it has the same mechanics." Reiko said.

"Well, I guess we could use them to get the game." I said though I wasn't sure about this.

"Yay! Thanks Bro! You're the best! But we need to keep this a secret to Dad, Mom, and Yui." She said.

"Why Yui?"

"I don't think she's good at keeping secrets."

"Well alright. Let's get out of here."

"Right...how do we get out?" She asked.

"You didn't read the manual, did you?"

"(Giggle) Glad I have you around, Bro." She said while giggling.

I told her how to log out, which was to swipe your finger down, go to settings, and press log out.

As soon as Reiko left, I decided to look around a bit until a found something very interesting.

I found another sword in the ground, facing down. I looked up and saw light. It was beautiful. I was missing a sword with the other on my back, so I figured why not?

I tried lifting it...its was tough to lift...I tried harder...and harder..I heard a sound of the sword moving up...I pulled even harder...until I finally took it out of the ground...that's when pain came to my head.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled in pain as my mind was on fire. Like literally on fire! I fell and landed on back. I was holding my head tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly...I hear voices...of people...of...Dad?

_"A Beater? Yeah, I like it."_

_"I'm a solo player, got it?"_

_"Just do as I say!"_

_"We did it, didn't we?"_

_"I love you, Kirito-Kun."_

_"I love you, Papa."_

_"Alright guys, let's go clear a floor!"_

I hear voices...of Dad?...Mom?...And Yui?!

_"You're more than a program...you're our daughter."_

"...No way. Yui...you're a program?"

This was a discovery of a long, kept away secret. I just couldn't believe of what I just saw and heard.

My little sister...is an A.I.

"And you couldn't tell us?" I added.

I was just astonished and just stood there. Apparently, when I lifted that sword I also received memories of Dad's past and it was...awful. I didn't have like all of them...just memorable ones.

I now have Dad's memories and secrets. I better tell Reiko. She had to know...she has to.

Once I got back, I just laid down on my bed, amazed at what my parents would've done while in that game.

When I looked down I saw my sister with her head in my stomach.

"Ahh!" I yelled with my face turning red.

"Reiko! Why were you on me?!" I added.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." She said while laughing out loud.

"Oh man! Look at your face! It's all red now!" She teased.

I can't help but blush when a girl gets too close to me, it happens to a lot of guys. I mostly encounter it with Sofia.

"Bro? What's wrong?"

I better tell her. She'll eventually find out sooner or later.

"...Reiko, I need to tell you this."

We went back into the world because of what I explained to her.

"Bro, what's going on?" She said in concern. I didn't tell her everything yet.

Just that I told her to come back.

"Just come on." I said grabbing her hand.

We walked around looking for another sword. Which we did.

We found a rapier, facing down. It was like the sword I found.

"Reiko, try and pick that sword up." I told her.

"...Okay." she said as she walked to the rapier, put her hand on the handle and tried to lifted it.

She had her teeth showing, trying to lift it. I just stood there waiting until she finally lifted it. She then screamed in pain falling back, I was there to catch her in time. I felt bad about doing this to her, but she has to know.

"Reiko, calm down. It's okay, it's going to go away, just breathe normally." I said, hugging her.

She then breathed heavily, then normal, then nothing.

"Reiko?"

"They lied."

"Wha-?"

"They lied!"

I jumped at the tone of her voice.

"I can't believe that they didn't tell us! They could've told us! They lied!" Reiko said in great anger.

"Reiko, look I know this is sudden and all, but it's oka-"

"No it's not! I was fooled into thinking she was a human. I don't like being fooled."

Reiko really doesn't like being lied to, she only trust people who tell the truth. She just sit there with her eyes closed, but still anger was shown on her face.

"But you still love Yui, right?" I asked her.

"...Of course I do."

I felt really about about telling her this. I figured that I might as well join her in the game.

"...C'mon. The game store should be open now. Let's go get that game." I said.

We both left my room and headed downstairs. We saw mom and dad in the living room watching TV. We were about to head to the door, when...

"Kids? Where are you going?" Dad said.

"Uhh...We're just going to get something from the game store. W-We won't be long!" I said nervously. Reiko didn't even look at them.

"Alright, but hurry. You still have school tomorrow."

"Yes Dad, see ya!" I said as we both ran to the door and outside.

**To Kazuto's POV**:

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong, honey?" Asuna asked.

"It's just that they sounded nervous. Like their afraid of me." I said.

"(Giggle) Don't be silly, they love you. As much as I and Yui do."

I kissed her forehead and said,

"Yeah, right..."

"...They don't know, right?" Asuna said.

"They can never know." I said quickly.

"...Right."

"It's for the best, dear."

"I know, but they'll found out eventually."

"They're not ready to know."

"Are they not?" I head a voice, looked behind me and saw Yui. I said and stood up.

"No Yui, they're not ready." I said.

"But Papa-"

"No buts Yui, please understand I just want them to know your not an android. For your safety."

"...Okay." She said as she looked down sadly. I walked to her and patted her head.

"They're just not ready to know yet, Yui."

"...Okay, Papa."

**Back to Yuuto's POV**:

We went into the store and saw the game in the shelves. It's box art was two guys battling it out with swords.

"Dynasty Heroes Online." said Reiko.

"Yeah, that's it. Wasn't it the same thing as in Dynasty Warriors?" I asked.

"No, it's completely different." Said one of the cashiers.

"It's still hack and slash type, but mostly it's new featured. You can build guilds, level up faster, and even get married in the game." He added.

"Whoa, never knew that." I said. As I looked to another shelf, I saw another game. It's box art was one guy holding a rifle. I read it's title out loud.

"Gun Gale Online III?" I said in curiosity.

"Oh yeah, that one was a big hit when it came out last year." The cashier said.

"From the title I assume it's a shooting game." I said.

"Well yeah, but it's also new feature too."

I wasn't a big fan of shooting games. I was the adventurous type of gamer. I wondered what the second GGO was like... or what was the first one like?

"C'mon Yuuto! Let's buy the game already!" yelled Reiko.

"O-Oh yeah, right." I took the two cases of the game and handed it to the cashier.

"You two are lucky, we're now sold out of these games. This afternoon was a big line for these. It's a really big hit. Everybody right now is playing this." The cashier said as he scanned the games. I paid for them and grabbed the bag containing the games.

"C'mon, I can't wait any longer!" Reiko said as she pulled my arm.

"H-Hey, take it easy!" I said, but she continued to run.

We made it home and luckily Mom and Dad weren't there to notice us.

"Okay! I'm going to go login. I'll see you there! Also, use the same username!" Reiko whispered as she hurried upstairs to her room.

I went upstairs to my room hooked up the NerveGear and placed the game in. Before I entered, I had a sick feeling inside of me for some reason. It was like...fear. I don't know why I felt that, but it just felt that something bad might happen. I ignored it, laid down on my bed, closed my eyes and counted...

5

4

3

2

1

"Link Start!"

**And that's Chapter 2, Ladies and Gentlemen! I know that I was extremely late, but school was a pain. I promise to update daily if I have the time! Also, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Inside DHO

**Chapter 3: Inside DHO**

I logged into the game, with the username Kirito. I know that I'll just be stealing Dad's username for the game, but it's just easier for me and Reiko. I had options to change my looks. Also I picked the color of my outfit. I chose blue, because it's my favorite color. Once I pressed confirm, I was transported into the game.

I had my eyes closed the entire time. I opened them. I was looking down, and saw my hands, covered with fingerless gloves. I looked up and saw no mirror, but people. Many people. Of course, people I've never met. I looked around to see if I could find someone with the name "Asuna". Reiko must have changed her face as well. I then ran trying to find her. I was running really fast that I was stopped by someone.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from behind me. I looked and saw a girl with short brown chestnut hair.

"Hey! What's the rush?" She added.

"Uhh...I'm looking for someone. I said to her.

"Well there's no reason to run like she's in danger." She said.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"No need for apologize. I was wondering why you were hurrying. By the way, my name's Aki! Nice to meet you!" She said as she extended her hand at me.

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Kirito." I said as i extended my hand to shake her hand.

"You know...You sound familiar."

"Huh?"

"Just that your voice. I know I heard it before."

As I was about to respond, I heard a yell.

"Kirito!" I heard another voice. I looked behind me and saw another girl, but with short orange-brownish chestnut. Definitely Reiko.

"I've been looking all over for you!" She said.

"Rei-Asuna" I was almost about to say her real name, but I remembered we're not in the real world.

"Oh? Who's this with you? Oh! Bro! Don't tell me your flirting with this girl!" Reiko teased. I'm just going to call her Asuna in this world.

"F-Flirting?! I wasn't flirting with her!" I yelled as my face turned red. The two then giggled at me, my fade turned a little more red.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. Hi, my name's Asuna." She said as she extended her hand and shook Aki's hand.

"I'm Aki. So, you two are siblings?" Aki asked.

"Yup! Me and my bro!" Asuna said as she hooked her arm into my head.

"H-Hey! Your hanging me!" I yelled trying to get off Asuna's grip.

"(Giggle) You two are pretty close for brother and sister. All I have is a little brother. He's kind of a troublemaker. Anyway, since we're together, why don't we go out hunting?"

"Hunting?" I asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you done hunting yet?" Aki asked.

"No, we just got here. So, we have no idea what to do here." I said.

"Oh. Well, c'mon! I'll help you two get started on your first day!"

"You will? Thanks!" I said.

Me and Asuna followed Aki as we both went into a green field with monsters.

** 7 minutes later...**

"Ahh!" I yelled in pain as a fell down on my back. That was the 5th time I got hit by that same wolf. It just couldn't keep still.

"You're going to have to move a little faster to avoid getting hit. Here watch me." Said Aki as she moved to a wolf closer to her.

We watched her as she approached the wolf. The wolf looked directly at her and began to charge. Aki was quick enough to move behind it and strike just before it turned around.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Said Asuna.

"Let me try!" She added. Asuna approached another wolf the same stealth as Aki did. As soon as the wolf charged, Asuna moved quicker to distract it and attacked it. As a matter of fact, she moved faster then Aki.

"Whoa." was all what Aki said.

Aki approached Asuna and said,

"Congrats. That was actually an amazing stealth and speed."

"Thanks! So I got some experience points, right?" Asked Asuna.

"Yup, but it won't fill up the experience meter faster. You'll need to defeat a lot of enemies to level up faster."

"Right, but what's that meter that's looks like a tube?" Asuna asked as she pointed the tube meter in her view.

"That's the focus meter. Once it's filled, you'll be able to move extremely fast, break the enemy's guard, and earn a lot coins."

"Coins?"

"Yeah. There are three types of coins , copper, silver, and gold. Copper counts as 50, Silver counts as 100, and gold counts as 500."

"Sweet. Also, what's the K.O count?"

"It just shows you how many enemies you've defeated. It's good to know that you get 1200 K.O to get more materials and silver coins."

"What are the materials for?"

"They're for weapons or your abilities. There's a lot of materials while defeating enemies, so watch carefully."

"Right, okay. I think that's all I needed for now. Now let's go hunt some more!"

We were for a while now. We decided to stop and relax a bit. We also made friend requests to each other. So that we'll always stay in touch. It was about time we went back, so that mom and dad won't find out about the devices.

**_Back in the real world_**:

**Kazuto's POV**:

Me and Asuna were watching our favorite show. It's been running since...30 years. I still remember. The choice. The consequences. The pain.

I suddenly stopped my thoughts to look at the TV, which was stopped by a bulletin.

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news..."

Me and Asuna heard the whole thing.

Why?

Why? Just Why?

Not again.

I decided to call Reiko and Yuuto to address the news.

"Reiko! Yuuto! Can you two come down here for a moment?" I yelled for them to hear upstairs.

.

.

.

.

I heard no response.

"Reiko! Yuuto!"

.

.

.

.

Still no response.

I started to get aggravated. I told them to not listen to music very loud.

"P-Papa! Look!" I hear Yui yell.

I looked to her and saw her holding two empty boxes.

I know what was filled with those boxes.

I didn't want to believe it...but I also remember yesterday, when the two went to the game store.

I ran upstairs and went to Yuuto's room first.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please God, please no.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened the door.

.

.

.

.

And saw what I never thought would come true.

.

.

.

.

My two children...

**_Back in DHO_**:

"Okay, Asuna c'mon. We have to go." It's time anyway to go. We don't want Mom and Dad to know.

"Awww. Okay, let's go." Asuna said as she got up from the grass.

"Thank you so much, Aki. You've been a really great help." I said.

"(Giggle) It's no problem, really." She said as she slightly blushed.

"No really, thanks. I promise I'll pay you back someday."

We exchanged our farewells as turned around to unlock our menus.

I paused and looked at Aki. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. We'll be back again to hunt some more.

"Uh Bro?" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Asuna with a worried look.

"What's wrong, Asuna?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't find the log out button."

**Cliffhanger! I know you saw that coming. You should know what's coming. Please review!**

**Also please be aware that I am so busy with school that I will continue this story along with new ones. I'm so sorry for the long delay. Though, I assure you that the wait will be worth it.**


End file.
